


How Peter Got His Dads To Date

by TreeTree



Category: Avengers
Genre: AU, Getting Together, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Superfamily, but not really, pre Captain America:The Winter Soldier, sort of, team as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeTree/pseuds/TreeTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker Stark just wants his dad to be happy. In his seven-year-old mind, the best way to do that is to set him up with Steve Rogers. He has a little help from his aunt and uncles though.</p><p>Set in a world where Peter is Tony's biological son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Necessary Exposition

Two months after the battle of New York, The Avengers moved into the tower. Two months after the battle of New York, The Avengers met Peter Parker Stark. Apparently, Tony was a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist as well as a loving father. The boy was so excited to have people living in the tower again, since Pepper had left his father. He quickly took a shine to the heroes. His way of introduction was "Hi, I'm Peter. I'm seven years old and I really like Princess Ariel from The Little Mermaid." 

Upon seeing Natasha, Peter ran into her arms. They had met back when she was undercover at Stark Industries and he had grown attached to the assassin. "Auntie Nat, Auntie Nat!," he had squealed. Clint thought the sight to be adorable, not that he'd admit that to Tasha, although he did tell Steve. Steve, who was feeling even worse about what he had said to Tony when they first met, as he watched how much the boy adored his father. 

When Bruce asked Tony about Peter, he explained everything without hesitation. Everyone except Natasha, who already knew, listened intently.

"When he was about a year old, his mother left him on my doorstep with two letters. One for me and one for him, when he's old enough to understand what happened. She was never going to drag me into this, but she was dying and there was no way to save her. I guess she figured I'd take good care of him and so she decided to leave him with me. A month after me having Peter, she died. You guys and Rhodey and Pepper are the only ones who know about him."

"What about SHIELD? Don't they know about Peter?," Steve asked.

"No, I kept him out of my report for Fury. What they don't know about a seven year old boy isn't going to hurt them. Plus, I love the kid," Natasha had said.

 

Eight months later, The Avengers have become more of a family than ever. Peter's taken to calling all of them his uncles. Steve thinks it's adorable, he loves Peter. All of them do. As it turns out, Peter has always loved Captain America. He has a Captain America plushie that he carries around with him everywhere he goes.

A lot has changed in those eight months. Mainly Steve's feelings towards Tony, which are definitely not platonic anymore. He's not planning on doing anything about said feelings, because he's certain Tony doesn't return them. He's content enough just being Tony's friend and he's glad to be included in the family that the team has formed. After all, he doesn't have anybody else in this century to care about.

Peter's been spending a lot of time with Natasha lately, which can only mean one thing, they're scheming. Those two are always coming up with new ways to embarrass the rest of the team. Clint's helping them out with this one, so that rules him out as the victim. Steve hopes that it's not him this time around. The last time they pulled a prank on him, they'd put green hair dye in his shampoo. Green hair dye that took three months to get out. 

Steve often wonders if Peter gets upset about not remembering his mother. But then he sees Peter braiding Thor's hair with Natasha or playing Mario Kart with Clint and he feels better about it. Steve really loves Peter, he thinks the kid is so brilliant and his smile is infectious. He reminds him of a young Bucky Barnes, but not in a way that makes him sad like when he usually remembers Bucky. It's nice to know that this kid is so much like his best friend. 

The activity that Peter enjoys doing with Steve most is story time. If Peter wakes up from a nightmare, Jarvis tells him which Avenger is awake and he goes to see them. Steve's up more often than not, only needing a few hours of sleep thanks to the serum. Peter will creep into his room and shyly ask him to tell stories about him and Bucky.

The young boy never wants to hear about Captain America and Bucky, says he already knows about that from the comics. He always wants to hear about the skinny kid from Brooklyn and the friend who was always there to protect him. Steve asked him why he cared so much about those stories in particular and Peter just said that he likes stories where people protect the little guy. That made Steve's heart melt.


	2. Natasha And Peter: Matchmaking Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Peter get to work on setting up Steve and Tony.

Exactly two weeks ago, Peter had come to Natasha with his problem. It was late and Pete should have been in bed. Since Natasha is the cool aunt, she didn't even think of trying to make him go back to bed. He had just seemed so excited and she wanted to find out why.

"Steve and dad need to be together," he had said.

"They're best friends, Pete. They're together all the time," Natasha replied.

"Don't play dumb Aunt Tasha. You know what I'm talking about and I need your help. I want to make sure they fall in love and live happily ever after," Peter stated.

"I'd be glad to help you on your mission, Petey. Now, how are we going to go about doing this?"

"I've already created several different plans. Let's start with those."

Natasha had chuckled at how tactical the kid was being about this. She supposes that she taught him well. If he wanted to, Peter would make a great spy when he grew up. Mostly due to those amazing spider powers of his. Something they had all learned about when he climbed up on the ceiling to try to get out of bath time. Tony had just flown up there in the suit and brought him back down.

She was surprised at first when Peter had told her about his wishes for Steve and his father to be together. Most kids don't want their parents to date anyone at all, let alone be trying to get them to date. Peter had told her that Tony hasn't been the same since Pepper left and that was months ago. He had tried everything to get Tony to be happy like he used to be, but he only ever saw that happiness when Tony was with Steve.

Thus, Operation Stony was a go. Natasha thinks that it's sweet of Peter to so desperately want his dad to be happy. He wants Steve to be happy too, he really likes Steve. Peter told her that he'd be okay with Steve being his second dad. Today is the day that they enact the first phase of the plan, get them thinking of each other.

 

They waited until they were sure Steve was in the shower, thanks to Jarvis's cooperation, before staging an emergency. Peter lay at the bottom of the stairs, as if he had fallen. Jarvis informed both Steve and Tony of the situation.

Steve shows up wearing only a towel and Tony is covered in grease and is shirtless. They move in unison, checking to see if Peter is okay. When he assures them that he's fine, they visibility relax before realizing what the other is wearing. Tony's jaw drops and Steve turns bright red. They run away from each other without a word. 

Natasha doubles over laughing. They're probably both in their respective safe places jerking it to each other. Also, Steve blushing is one of the funniest things ever, no matter how many times it happens. And it happens a lot. Peter's frowning though.

"They were supposed to kiss and get married like they do in the movies. We're not doing it right, Auntie."

"Don't worry, Pete. In real life, love takes some time. It's not like in the movies where they meet once and instantly fall head over heels in love. This is just the beginning. We'll get Clint to help us with the next part," Natasha says.

"Alright, I guess you're right. We'll do this your way from now on, because it seems I don't know anything about romance."


	3. Clint's Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint talks to Tony about Steve.

"What you need to do is lock them in a room together for a few hours. That way, they'll have to talk," Clint says.

"We'll save that idea for when we're really desperate. For right now, we need to divide and conquer. Clint, you talk to Tony and I'll talk to Steve," Natasha says.

"What about me, Aunt Tasha? What do I get to do?," Peter asks.

"You get to come up with the next step in the plan. Maybe ask Uncle Bruce for some help with it. He always has good ideas," Natasha says.

"Okay," Peter says as he skips away happily.

Natasha looks to Clint and nods. They walk off in opposite directions, mentally preparing themselves for what they were about to deal with. Natasha knows she can get Steve to crack, but Tony's a bit more difficult. The only one with any hope of getting anything out of him is Clint, who is the brother he's never had. 

 

"Tony, we need to talk about Steve," Clint says the second he crosses the threshold to the lab,

Tony freezes for just a second, but Clint isn't called Hawkeye for nothing, so of course he sees it. Clint refuses to leave the lab before he gets at least one useful piece of information. He knows that he's going to be here for a while.

"What about him, Birdbrain? He exists and his name is Steve. There, we've now officially talked about Steve. You can go now," Tony says without looking up from the Iron Man gauntlet he's working on.

"No, you deflected my trying to talk to you about Steve. You are in love with him and we all know it," Clint states, getting straight to the point.

"We're actually doing this, aren't we? Fine, but none of this leaves my lab. Do you understand?," Tony asks.

"Of course," Clint says with his fingers crossed behind his back.

Tony and Clint move over to the old couch in the corner of the lab to sit down. Clint supposes that Tony might fall over otherwise. Not that Tony would admit it, but Clint knows him well. He knows that's why he's the one down here instead of Natasha.

"So, maybe I am insanely and stupidly in love with the man. And maybe I want to lick up and down his abs. But there's no way in hell I am ever going to tell him that," Tony says after a minute.

"Why not?"

"He doesn't return my feelings and I'm not going to fuck up our friendship because I caught feelings. I refuse to be that person," Tony says indignantly.

"Why are you so sure that he doesn't like you back?," Clint asks.

"He's a prime example of human perfection and I'm, well, me."

"In this situation 'me' being a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. And also Iron Man," Clint says.

"You know what I mean, Clint. There's no point in bothering. Even if he does like me back, it'll never last. Look at what happened with Pepper."

"Peter thinks he likes you."

"Oh. Really? If that's the case, he's been spending too much time with Natasha."


	4. Steve Gets Insecure Sometimes Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha talks to Steve. Clint tells her about what happened with Tony.

Natasha finds Steve in his room sketching, that's nothing new. However, she does get a glimpse of the drawing before Steve slams his sketchbook shut. It was him and Peter and Tony at the zoo. That's so cute. Yes, Natasha Romanov just called something cute, get over it. 

"Steve, you're in love with Tony," Natasha says.

"What? No, Tony's just my best friend. My feelings towards him are 100% platonic. I don't know where you get some of your crazy ideas, Nat," Steve says quickly.

"Stupid isn't a good look on you, Rogers. It's just me, after all. So, let's have a chat."

Steve sighs and runs a hand over his face and then up through his hair. His face is bright red too. Natasha is starting to get the feeling that whenever someone mentions Tony or Tony is in the same room as him, that he starts blushing furiously at whatever he's thinking about.

"What's there to talk about? I'm in love with him and he's certainly not in love with me," Steve says.

"Why are you so sure about that?"

"If he felt the same way, he would have made a move by now. I mean, he's Tony fucking Stark," Steve says as if it were obvious.

Natasha wants to take up Clint's suggestion to lock them in a closet together right about now. They're both idiots. She knows that there's no way in hell she and Clint are going to get through to them, but they've got a secret weapon. She's planning on waiting before using it though. 

"You're thinking of the public's version of Tony. Our Tony is really terrified of rejection and prefers to hide in his lab than to talk to anyone about it. It took him forever to ask Pepper out and he considers you to be human perfection," Natasha explains.

"What about Peter though? I know he likes me and all, but I don't know how he'd react to me dating his dad."

"I'll answer your question with one of my own. What seven-year-old boy would pass up the opportunity to have their dad date Captain America? Think about it," Natasha says before leaving the room. 

She wasn't expecting them to immediately get together. The point of today has been to get them thinking of the possibility of them dating and letting them know that Peter would be okay with it. Natasha's pretty sure the mission has been accomplished. However, she knows neither of them is going to make a move without some kind of push. She hopes Bruce and Peter have come up with something good. 

Clint's on the couch in the common area when she arrives. He looks at her and she can tell he got some information, but not a lot. That's alright though, they've worked with less before in their lifetime. 

"He's more insecure about this than anything else, Tasha. I hate seeing him like that. I hate listening to him spouting self-doubt and I can't do anything to help him," Clint says quietly when she sits down beside him. 

"I know. But we're going to prove him wrong one day. Operation: Improve Tony's Self-Esteem will have to wait though. Has our little spider returned from Bruce's lab yet?"

"Not yet. We might as well go down there and help them out though."


	5. Peter And Bruce's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Bruce come up with a seemingly brilliant plan. How could it possibly go wrong?

"Uncle Clint! Auntie Nat! I have the best plan ever! It'll definitely make them fall in love and then my dad will be happy again," Peter says excitedly when they enter Bruce's lab.

Natasha smiles at his enthusiasm. How did she ever get so lucky as to have found a family in The Avengers? She doesn't think she'll ever really know, but she's so glad that she did. Her old philosophy of love being for children is just that, old. It's alright to let people in. That doesn't make you weak.

"What's your plan, Pete?," Clint asks.

"We'll send each of them gifts from a secret admirer for a few weeks and then we'll send them notes. The notes will say when and where to meet and then they'll get together," Peter says.

Of course! Why didn't she think of that? That's so perfect. God, she's mentally kicking herself for not coming up with that. Although, she's quite proud that Peter came up with it. That boy is brilliant for his age.

"Did you come up with that all on your own?," she asks.

"Sort of. I said we should send them flowers and then Uncle Bruce came up with the rest. He's pretty smart, isn't he?"

Bruce is smiling, looking happier than when she first met him. She thinks they're all happier now, except Tony. He tries to act okay, that he's not affected by Pepper leaving, but they can all see the difference. He doesn't smile like he used to unless he's with Steve. They all noticed, Peter was just the first person to do anything about it. 

They both deserve to be happy and they're so good for each other. Steve brings Tony food all the time when he forgets to leave the lab. He gets Tony to leave the tower every once in a while to go to a baseball game with him and Peter or to get ice cream with him and Peter. They're already basically married and they can't even see that. Peter considers Steve to be his other dad and he just wants his dads to date. 

"The gifts have to be special though. They also have to seem like they come from Steve and Tony respectively," Bruce says.

"So, Steve's getting art supplies and Avengers merchandise and Tony's getting flowers and chocolates?," Clint asks.

"Pretty much," replies Bruce.

"This is going to be awesome!," Peter exclaims.

 

It's been a week and they've sent out five gifts so far. Neither Steve nor Tony have mentioned anything about the gifts, and they know that Jarvis hasn't told them anything. They had asked the AI not to tell them anything about the plan. He agreed, because even Jarvis ships it. 

Thor returned from Asgard yesterday, so they're doing their best to hide the plan from him. Natasha loves Thor, but he's not one for subtlety. If this whole secret admirer thing doesn't pan out though, she might just tell him so he'll but their heads together and tell them to get it together. She's starting to think that Peter might just do that one of these days.

 

Two weeks and still nothing. They're waiting for the right time to deliver the notes that tell them to meet, but none of them are exactly sure when the right time is. Steve and Tony are ignoring each other. They run out of the room when they see the other there. Steve isn't bringing Tony lunch anymore. Tony isn't begging Steve to watch movies with him all the time. 

Peter is visibly upset by this turn of events. Natasha does her best to explain their eccentric behaviour, but not even she knows for sure what's going on. She hates seeing Peter like this though. Not for the first time this week, she thinks of locking them in a closet until they've worked out their issues.


	6. Peter's Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is sick of waiting for love to just happen. He takes matters into his own hands.

Peter hits his breaking point at breakfast one morning when his dad is about to run away upon seeing Steve. The boy grabs his father's hand to stop him from going anywhere. Tony looks absolutely terrified about whatever is about to happen. Steve has the exact same look on his face when Peter leads Tony over to where he's sitting.

Peter crosses his arms and looks between the two of them. The look of frustration on the little boy's face is absolutely adorable, but Natasha bites back a giggle. She doesn't want to get on Peter's bad side when he's like this or she'll end up getting a face full of webs. 

"What's the matter, Peter Pan?," Tony asks, looking at the expression on his son's face.

"You."

"What do you mean? What did I do?"

"It's not what you did, it's what you didn't do."

"I know I didn't forget your birthday, so what is it?"

Peter ignores him and turns towards Steve, who's looking equal parts confused and concerned. Natasha has an idea as to where this is all going, but she's not entirely sure. Peter surprises her more often than not. Either way, this is a scene not to be missed. Clint's expression is pure glee while Bruce is trying to hide his smile. Thor's just confused.

"You're part of the problem too," Peter says to Steve.

"Pete, just tell us what you want us to do to make whatever it is up to you," Tony says.

Peter's expression turns mischievous and this is going to be so good.

"Kiss."

"What?," Steve and Tony ask in unison.

"I want you and Steve to kiss and fall in love. Auntie Natasha and Uncle Clint have been helping me to try and get you two together. It isn't working, so I'm doing things my way now."

Steve's face is as red as a tomato and Tony's blushing too. Natasha has never ever seen Tony Stark blush before. This is priceless. She'll have to ask Jarvis for pictures later, this is perfect blackmail material. 

"Peter, it's not that simple," Tony starts to say, but Peter cuts him off.

"Yes it is. Uncle Clint said that you said that you're in love with Steve and Auntie Natasha said that Steve said the same thing about you. So, kiss."

Steve and Tony look at each for a long moment. Natasha is seconds away from pushing their faces together when they lunge at each other. Peter whoops and cheers when they start kissing and the rest of the team joins in with his celebrating. Natasha picks Peter up and twirls him around, because they actually did it. No, not they, Peter was the one who did it. She supposes that Peter is the key to all of this, it needed to be him.

Tony and Steve break apart and they're both smiling like idiots in love. They turn to look at Peter who's now on Natasha's shoulders. 

"The gifts? They were you, weren't they?," Tony asks.

Peter beams proudly at his father and that's all the answer anyone needs.

"And that time you fell down the stairs and I came out wearing only a towel? You got Jarvis in on it too, didn't you?," Steve asks.

"I was involved, Captain. I, as Miss Romanov puts it, ship it. You are good for sir and he is good for you as well. It is my job to look after the well-being of the inhabitants of the tower," Jarvis says.

"I understand Jarvis and Nat and Clint, but why were you so keen on this idea, Peter?," Tony asks.

"After Auntie Pepper left, you were sad. Steve made you happy and I wanted him to make you happy forever," Peter says.

Tony leaves Steve's side to lift Peter off of Natasha's shoulders. He hugs his son with this soft smile on his face. Natasha thought she's seen all of Tony's different smiles, but this one is new. Steve's got a nearly identical smile on his face. 

"How'd I ever get so lucky to have a kid like you, huh? Thank you, Peter. What you did was really sweet," Tony whispers.

Peter pulls away from the hug to run up to Steve and hug him too. Steve looks shocked at first, but hugs Peter back after a minute. Tony's standing next to Natasha watching the whole thing.

"Pretty cute, aren't they?," she says to him.

"They're perfect," he replies, not taking his eyes off of the pair of them.

"Thank you for making my dad happy again," Peter says to Steve.

"You're welcome," Steve replies.

Peter jumps up in the same way his father does when he's just thought of something brilliant. He hits himself on the head.

"I'm so stupid! I almost forgot to tell you that we made reservations for this fancy restaurant for you two for tonight," Peter says.

Natasha forgot about that too. Today was the day they were going to give them those notes. She guesses that Peter was worried that they wouldn't go. If that's the case, then this was all planned. When she really thinks about it, she doesn't doubt that it was.


	7. A Wedding And An Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years after Peter got his dads together, Natasha reflects on everything that's happened.

Natasha is remembering everything that's happened in the past three years and how this all came to be. Peter seems to be the common denominator in all of it. He's the one who got Tony and Steve together. He's also the one who pushed Tony to purpose to Steve. He's the one who offered to be Steve's best man, because he was sad about Bucky not being able to. 

After getting Steve and Tony together, Peter became the tower's unofficial matchmaker. Peter still says that he wasn't involved in her and Clint getting together, but she knows he totally was. He will tell you that he got Pepper and Happy together though. 

"Natasha, can you zip up my dress?," Pepper asks.

Natasha walks over to Pepper and zips up the scarlet dress that she's wearing. She's wearing an identical dress to Pepper's. She can't believe what's about to happen. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought Tony Stark would get married, much less that she'd be in the wedding party.

"Aunt Pepper, Aunt Tasha, are you ready yet? We can't be late. This is the most important day of my dads' lives," yells Peter from outside of the door. 

"Don't worry, Pete. We'll be right out," Natasha says.

"Well, hurry it up. We're on a schedule here."

Pepper and Natasha laugh at that. As soon as Steve said yes to Tony's proposal, Peter began planning their wedding. Tony and Steve allowed him free reign of the planning as long as Pepper and Natasha supervised to make sure it wasn't going to be too crazy. He brought the couple together in the first place, after all, it was only fair to let him help with the wedding.

They arrive at the church with plenty of time to spare, despite Peter's constant worrying. When it's time, Natasha takes Clint's arm and begins her walk up the aisle with him. They break apart and Clint takes his place on Tony's side and she takes hers on Steve's. Pepper and Bruce are next. Followed by Peter and Rhodey, the two best men. Steve and Tony walk in and everyone stares. They look incredible and very much in love. 

Clint catches Natasha's eye and gives her a look that screams "can we get married next?" She smiles at him, because that doesn't sound like such a bad idea. Natasha still has her aversions to love and trust, but it's not nearly as bad as it was before these people became her family. 

Peter smiles through the entire wedding and when they kiss to seal the deal, he starts cheering just like he did during their first kiss three years ago. Everyone starts cheering and clapping with him and Clint runs over to Natasha and kisses her. 

At the reception, Natasha sees Peter dancing with this little girl from his school that he invited to the wedding. She's always at the tower with Peter. Gwen is her name, Natasha thinks. The sight makes her smile. Maybe she'll get to play matchmaker for those two someday. Just to repay Peter for getting her and Clint together, of course.

"So, do you think we could ever do this?," Clint asks her.

"Do what?"

"Get married."

"I don't know, are you asking me to marry you?," Natasha asks, hoping that he is.

"I guess I am. Shit, I should have a ring or something. And a speech, I need a lovey-dovey speech. It's just that seeing Steve and Tony get married made me want to ask you to marry me too. In our line of work, you never know how long you've got left and I really want to get married to you before I die," Clint says.

"That's a good enough speech for me. And the answer is yes. How could it be anything else? I love you more than anything else," Natasha says.

"YES! I've been trying to get you two to get engaged forever!," yells Peter who was apparently right next to them. 

Everyone turns and stares at Clint, Natasha and Peter. She looks to Steve, silently asking permission, before grabbing Clint and kissing him within an inch of his life. When they break apart, Peter's got that mischievous grin on his face and Natasha knows what he's thinking.

"Yes, you can help plan the wedding. But, it's not going to be for a while, so you're going to have to wait."

"That's alright. I've already planned everyone's weddings anyway. Come talk to me when you're ready," Peter says as he skips back over to Gwen.

Clint looks over at Natasha and he's grinning like an idiot. She probably looks the same way, actually. This is definitely a fantastic day, for everyone. 

Two months after the battle of New York, The Avengers moved into the tower. Two months after the battle of New York, The Avengers met Peter Parker Stark. Even though none of them knew it at the time, that boy would change their lives in the best way possible. Two months after the battle of New York, the lives of The Avengers took a turn for the better.


End file.
